The Villain
by U-tear-me-up
Summary: Florence wasn't sure what was it about him that was so intriguing and addictive, and no matter how many times she ran away from him, she found herself back again in his strong arms. Moriarty/OC
1. P R O L O G U E

I already knew the day was going to be awful, before I dropped the knife at my toes. What could possibly be a worse way to start your day than have your alarm clock wake you up two hours early, hit your head on your bed's headboard, walk straight onto a door(after you forget to open it) and to top it all up, you drop a knife straight at your toes.

I might not have the best luck, but I did sigh of realife when the pointy end didn't slice off one of my beloved toes, even though I didn't enjoy the painful bruise that the plastic handle left.

It felt weird looking out of the window and watch the sunrise, since I had gotten used to the fact that it was already light outside when I usually got up.

One of the plus sides of having a job that doesn't start before 13.30.

I guess I should have kept a lot less noise, because I managed to wake up my roommmate Janice, who was not a morning person.

"What are you doing up so early?" She yawned and took a seat on the kitchen counters. I have lost the count of how many times I have told her **not** to sit on the counter and she does it anyway.

The minus sides of having a super stubborn person as a roommate.

I took a sip of my orange juice. "Hunting elephants. Wanna join?"

Janice rolled her grey eyes and I knew how much she hated my sass and that was the whole idea in being a smartass.

"Too early for this kind of treatment. Why you gotta hate me so much?" She whined. "I have never done anything bad for you."

I laughed and almost said something offensive, but she would've known I was only joking. That was all due the bond we had formed during these five years we had been living together and to be honest, I would only change them if I could only have a roommate who **wouldn't sit on the fucking counter!**

Of course I'm only joking.

But honestly

My job is quite easy. Working as a secretary to some super rich company owning dude was a piece of cake. He never wanted to see anybody unimportant and highly disliked coffee and tea.

And the job paid well.

Nothing to complain about.

I liked to spend the rich amount of spare time I had, playing Angry Birds and Temple Run. But when I was unlucky, my dear boss had some visitors.

Like today.

I was in the middle of an intense game of Angry Birds, when somebody rudely interrupted me.

"Excuse me?" Came the polite, but stern voice and I lifted my head up to see the man.

I'm not going to lie and say that he was at least decent looking, because holy cow, was he a piece to look at. He was wearing an expencive Westwood suit and his hair was pulled back with some product. His eyes seemed like they were colored warm brown, but held coldness and something more I couldn't explain.

He was slightly older than me, by couple years tops, but seemed a lot more mature.

"When you're done admiring me, could you please tell me is Mr. Harper in his office?" He smirked, his voice full of confidence and arrogance.

And let me tell you, it was a major turn off.

"And you are?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. I didn't recall that Mr. Harper had any meetings today and if he had, he would have told me about it.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi," he said.

I looked through my computer and found his name. I cursed in my head and shut the file.

"He'll be waiting for you in his office."

Jim Moriarty escorted himself to my boss's room, but not without shooting me an annoying wink.

I broke one of my pencils in half.


	2. Ch1

Florence's PoV

"So what you're telling me is that some super hot guy came to your work today, and you're upset about it?" Janice questioned and looked at like I had grown a third head.

No, I do not have two heads if you find that hilarious in some way, thank you. You know what I mean.

"No, I'm not upset about it," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying that he came off as cocky and arrogant and if that's not a major turn off, I don't know what is."

Janice took another sip of her tea. "I thought you liked confident men."

"Jan, there's a certain line between confident and arrogant."

Just then, a couple of bullets were shot through the wall. Anybody who hadn't been living in the apartment for five years would probably had questioned it, but Janice and I knew better. Sherlock had a bad habit of shooting things, like the wall between our apartments, when he was bored.

Which was almost everyday.

"For God's sake Sherlock! I'm going to tell Mrs. Hudson about this! She's not going to be happy!" Janice tried to sound mad, but I knew that she had weak spot for Sherlock and his profit good looks.

I couldn't quite understand what Sherlock responded to that, but I'm sure it said something about boredom.

Big surprise.

"Anyway," Janice rolled her eyes. "Tell me more about this guy. Like, what's his name?"

I poured myself another cup of tea. "Jim Moriarty, if I'm not completely wrong."

I've always had a feeling that Sherlock eavesdropped me and Janice, and my doubts were confirmed when his loud voice boomed trough our apartment.

"What?!"

Soon enough there was loud banging on our front door, and when Janice finally opened it Sherlock and John bursted in.

"Did you just say Jim Moriarty visited your boss?" John asked and I nodded.

Janice bit her lip and tried to look sexy and flirty in the eyes of Sherlock. "Sherlock, you're not eavesdropping our conversation, are you?"

Too bad for her, Sherlock paid absolute zero percent attention to her and just stared at me in shock.

"What did he want?" Sherlock questioned like it was the matter of life and death.

Janice huffed and fell down on a chair behind her, looking like a four year old who didn't get her candy.

"How is it any of your business?" I asked and sipped my tea in peace.

John placed two of his fingers on his forehead like he was trying to think. "Flora, we're talking about a criminal here. Not just any criminal, but an evil mastermind."

Evil mastermind he said? Well I doubt that the guy could beat me in the game mastermind, because I own that shit.

"Hey, I don't even know what company I work for, talk about my boss' first name. How am I supposed to know why an evil mastermind would like to meet my boss?" I laughed a little bit. It was rather silly that I didn't know who I worked for.

I could've worked for drug dealers for all I know.

"Well you're going to have to find out," Sherlock said before he and his companion left the apartment like they were in a huge rush or something.

I watched the door close shut, before I really started to go through my head what really just happened. I wasn't sure.

"No fair," Janice huffed from the chair she was sitting on. "You always get all the guys."


End file.
